An Alice Stone Pendant
by Annyxoxo
Summary: I looked down to find pale arms, which caused me to shift on my satin sheets. I needed to see the face of the intruder to my home. I couldn't remember bringing anyone home. But, then I looked up to see the face and I swear not only my breath caught but...


**Hello Readers!**

**Well this story takes place sometime after they graduate from Alice Academy. Lets just say for imaginations sake they are both 21.**

**And I really enjoy writing from Natsume's perspective. It maybe a little OOC, but I believe that this is a possible reaction to the story plot itself. **

**But you will have to read and choose for yourself.**

**I hope you enjoy this little oneshot, it was a pleasure to write.**

* * *

_**"Possessions are only as important as the meaning you give them"**_

He was clutching the pendant, the only thing that kept him sane. But it still couldn't stop him from wishing to throw himself from the top of the nearest skyscraper, if he jumped…if he jumped, it would only be seconds till he could possibly find himself in her arms again. If he made it there. Knowing his luck the only thing waiting for him on the other side would be the shadowy claws of hell. He would be in the same place looking up in the heavens hoping to catch a glimpse of her angelic body in the twinkling night sky.

But he promised her. The very person who had placed the very same necklace whose pendant he was clutching so desperately. The very person he had pledged his heart to. The very person who's mandarin alice stone constantly reminded him of why he couldn't die.

"Natsume promise me one thing."

"Hn."

"Natsume I'm serious. Just this one thing. Please."

"Just spit it Polka. I can't promise without knowing what I'm going to be promising about."

"Don't ever end your life before your time."

"No need to worry about that. It won't be long anyways."

Now he wished he never made that promise. Life wasn't worth it without her there…yet he still can't pull himself to act upon his secret desire. Because like it or not her last words meant everything to him and he could never…never…

But three years had passed. Three dreadful years. He had wanted to be her everything. To wake up, and be the first thing she saw. To kiss her. To hug her. To love her. Just to see her smile, not even at him, it could be some other man and yes he would quake in jealousy, but she would be there unconsciously brightening his days. But now all that was left was a cracking alice stone . A stone with branches of white lines, like breaking ice, running out from the center. Like it had been dropped one too many times. Yet, he had never dropped it. He couldn't even keep her essence safe. He was deadly. He knew that before he got close to her and now she was gone.

And how he wished for a miracle. He lay there tossing and turning, holding an alice stone , but it wasn't going to change anything. Tomorrow was work. Another day. Another day without her, but he needed to help Aoi, his younger sister. Her only chance to see again was expensive and Youchi could not pay it if he tried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsumes POV

It was again a dreamless sleep. My only refuge. Upon instinct I reached up touch Mikan's alice stone. Shit. Shit. Shit. It's not there. Where the hell is it!...Wait. Why is my bed so warm, whos arms are around me? Did I get so drunk last night I can't remember a one night stand?

I looked down to find pale arms, which caused me to shift on my satin sheets. I needed to see the face of the intruder to my home. I couldn't remember bringing anyone home. But, then I looked at the face and I swear not only my breath caught, my heart felt as though it was at a standstill for an eternity. Just drinking in the face of the beautiful woman that was holding me in her arms and I couldn't help wrapping my own around her too.

"Mikan," I breathed. I couldn't believe the face was real. If this was a dream, it would be the cruelest one yet. And then her eyes opened. Those hazel, chocolately eyes opened to reveal dilating eyes as if she could not believe she was here, in my arms, either.

"Natsume?" Once my name left her mouth it didn't matter that her alice stone was gone, only to be left in shattered pieces on my floor having released her back into my world.

"Who else Polka?" I could see her eye brow start to twitch and her face start to scrunch up and I knew as "YOOOUUU PEEERRRRVVVEEERRRTTTT!" sounded across the room that she was back. My angel was back. And the only thing left to do was to spend my life with her.

"Mikan, marry me?"

And she did.

* * *

**And thats how the cookie crumbles. **

**If you liked it, I do hope you tell me. **

**And I am aware of grammatical errors, this was written on a whim, during one of the small breaks life grants me.**

**If you point them out I will be happy to correct them.**

**Much Love,**

**Annyxoxo**

_**" Possessions are only as importance as the meaning you give them"**_


End file.
